finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Evasion
.]] '''Evasion' , also called Evade, Evade %, and Defense%, is a common statistic in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It can be modified by equipment or spells, such as Invisible. The higher a character's Evasion, the more likely they are to avoid being hit by a physical attack. Evasion is generally compared versus Accuracy and Luck to determine if a player is hit or if he dodges. Cactuars traditionally have very high Evasion. In many games physical evasion is the only type of evasion, with magical attacks having 100% accuracy. Appearances Final Fantasy Formula for Evasion: :Evasion = 48 + AGL - Armor Weight Final Fantasy II Evasion is split into a number and a percentage value. The Evasion number determines how many attacks a character may be able to evade and the percentage indicates the chance to evade. In addition to determining chance to avoid physical attacks, the Evasion percentage affects which order characters and enemies act in battle. The Evasion number can be increased by being targeted by enemy attacks, while the Evasion percentage is dependent on Agility, evasion values of equipped weapons and/or shields, and the total evasion value of equipped armor (which is usually negative): : Agility + WeaponEvasion + ShieldEvasion + ArmorEvasion Weapon evasion is determined by: : (0.5 * + SkillLevel) * ItemEvasion , ItemEvasion being the weapon's evasion percentage. Shield evasion is determined by: : (1 + SkillLevel) * ItemEvasion , ItemEvasion being the shield's evasion percentage. Final Fantasy III In the 3D remake, the evasion stat does not appear to exist. All physical attacks dealt by the player or enemies do not miss. For example, a Level 1 Goblin in the Altar Cave will have no problems hitting a level 99 party, and will deal a minimum of 1 damage, or 0 if the party member is in the back row. Similarly, magic attacks do not miss but do not factor in row formation. However, status effects are capable of missing. With the exception of Break, attacks that do not deal damage and only inflict status effects are the only type of attacks capable of displaying a "miss" due to evasion. Final Fantasy IV Formula for Evasion: * Maximum is 99%. : ( 30 + EqEva ) The base Evasion is the sum of all evasion ratings of armor equipped. All unequipped sections such as helmet, armor, armlets, have a evade value of 10%. If the target has Blind status: : Evade = Evade * 1/2 If target has Mini or Toad status: :Evade = 0 If Aim is used on target: :Evade = 0 Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The base Evasion is the sum of all evasion ratings of armor equipped. All unequipped sections such as helmet, armor, armlets, have a evade value of 10%. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Evasion is determined by what armor the character has equipped. Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI In the original SNES, Evasion was called Evade % and the stat did not work due to the Evade bug. This was fixed in the Advance release. The statuses Zombie, Reraise, and Confuse increase the attacker's hit rate on the affected target by 25%. Poison, Critical, Sap, and Haste decrease the attacker's hit rate on the affected by 25%. There are five different ways for the characters to evade an attack, a character can either evade with a shield, a sword, a dagger, a cape, or with Interceptor (Shadow only). It should be noted that not all daggers or swords can evade enemy attacks, only a few specific swords and daggers can be use to evade enemies attack. While in Magitek Armor, none of the aforementioned evading animation will occur and the evaded attack will merely miss the target character. Final Fantasy VII Defense% is the target's chance of dodging a physical attack, and is determined by target's Dexterity and the Luck statistics of the attacker and the target. A character's Dexterity and Armor allow them to evade attacks by being too fast for their attacker, and the Luck stat contains the element of "lucky evades". Formula for Dexterity based Defense%: : Defense% = (Dexterity / 4) + Armor Defense% Bonus Formula for Luck based Defense%: : Evade Percentage= (Luck / 4 - Luck / 4) Final Fantasy VIII Whether a physical attack hits or not, is determined by the attacker's Hit Rate and Luck, and the target's Evasion stat and Luck, using the following formula: : Hit\% = (AttackerLuck / 2 + AttackerHit - TargetEva - TargetLuck)[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] Units with 255% hit rate always hit regardless of the target's stats. Units with Stop have their Evasion fall to 0%. Final Fantasy IX When a party member or opponent is targeted for a physical attack, two checks are performed to decide if the attack will hit or miss. If the result of the first check is in favor of the target, the second check is not performed. :Check 1: Rnd (0...99) >= 100, miss :Check 2: Evade > Rnd (0...99), miss The first check is designed to favor the attacker every time. However, if the target has the Distract support ability equipped, or if the attacker is in Darkness status, the first check will be an even chance of evasion. Further, if the attacker is in Darkness status and the target has Distract equipped, the first check will favor the target. : Distract or Darkness: Rnd (0...99) >= 50, miss : Distract and Darkness: Rnd (0...99) >= 25, miss If the target is Vanish status, the first check cannot favor the attacker and evasion is guaranteed. : Vanish: Rnd (0...99) >= 0, miss With Accuracy+ equipped, neither check is performed. Attacks will always hit. Final Fantasy X Evasion is increased by use of the Sphere Grid, and Evasion nodes are activated by using Speed Spheres. Out of all the characters in the party, Lulu has the highest overall Evasion in her section of the Sphere Grid, however, many players do not use Evasion nodes, and instead use Luck as it performs this function and more. In addition, the most accurate attack in the game (belonging to Dark Ixion) requires a combined total of 290 points of evasion to ensure dodge any evadable attack. To accomplish this, add the points of evasion together to the luck stat. The ability Evade & Counter is the improved version of Counterattack ability, and mostly renders Evasion redundant as it guarantees evading; although Evade & Counter does not trigger on whole party attacks or attacks which themselves are a counter. The maximum Evasion stat matches the other stat maximums at 255. Magic is unaffected by Evasion as most Magic has a 100% hit rate; those spells which don't still have a fixed hit rate that is unaffected by stats. For more information on the mechanics of Evasion, see here. Final Fantasy X-2 Evasion is a percentage value of how often a character evades a physical ability. The color for the Evasion gauge in the menu is purple. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI All jobs have an Evasion statistic. Evasion is compared to Accuracy to determine if a physical attack will hit. If an attacker's Accuracy is equal to the defender's Evasion, he will hit about 75% of the time. Note: The listing for Thief does not include the added Evasion granted by Evasion Bonus. At level 75, a Thief will actually have +40 Evasion as to what is listed here. Final Fantasy XII parries while Ashe blocks.]] There are a few types of evasion: shield and weapon evasion (character blocks the enemy's attack with a shield or weapon), evasion gained from equipping Jade Collar (character parries the enemy's attack) and the enemy's attack can miss. Though shield and weapon evasion are in fact two different stats, they are shown as one evasion stat in the in-game menu. Uniquely, shields add only to evasion, and do not increase the wearer's defense. Shield Evasion Chance → Block :if not evaded ::Weapon Evasion Chance → Block :::if not evaded ::::Parry Chance → Parry :::::if not evaded ::::::Other Conditions → Miss :::::::if not evaded ::::::::HIT Shields have physical and magickal evasion rate, which is the chance the shield can block off a physical or magickal attack. On the License Board each Shield Block augment adds +5% bonus on the shield evasion and, in the original version, the accessory Gauntlets provide an additional bonus. If a shield offers both physical and magickal evasion, then the same bonuses apply to both. Weapons have a unique evasion rate that functions exactly like the shield evasion, although it only blocks physical attacks. In the game menu a weapon's evasion stat is added to the shield evasion stat, but in reality weapon evasion happens only when the shield evasion fails. Because of this the only way to achieve 100% evasion is through the Ensanguined Shield that gives +90 evasion, but also afflicts the user with negative statuses. Player characters do not parry by default, but only when the accessory Jade Collar is equipped, which provides 30% parry. Many enemies have the same effect as a passive ability, gaining 25% evasion. Against enemies that parry a lot the player can equip the accessory Cameo Belt, which ignores the effect of Block and Parry. Tough bosses have this trait as a passive ability, making shields useless. The player can also use a crossbow, because it cannot be parried. Guns, measures, Healing Rod and Rod of Faith can't be blocked or parried, but the wielder can miss. The "other conditions" include a blind character whose accuracy is halved. Weather affects the accuracy of bows and crossbows, lowering accuracy during heavy rain, blizzard and sandstorm. The characters can't evade attacks while they are fleeing. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Evading the enemies' attacks depends on when the player moves their character and there is no Evasion stat as such. Magic cannot be evaded. Final Fantasy XIII There is no Evasion stat, but evading can be performed in the Sentinel role via either the auto-ability Evade or the command ability Elude. The accessory Nimbletoe Boots improves these skills, but does not work alone. Evade and Elude activate under different conditions and thus will not compound. Evade increases evasion chance by 20%. Evade will only take effect if: # The character is not currently being attacked by a different enemy. # The character is not currently taking an action. Elude increases the evasion chance by 50% for as long as the character is using the ability. Nimbletoe Boots increase the evasion chance by another 10%, but only if evasion via either Elude or Evade can take effect. Only certain attacks can be evaded. If the attack cannot be evaded then any attempt to evade will always fail. Evading an attack can trigger a Counterattack. Final Fantasy Tactics When the player attacks a unit, it has a chance to dodge the player's attack with four parameters: # Its class evasion. # Its shield. # Its accessory. # Its weapon, if it has the reaction ability Weapon Guard set. C-Ev is only effective against attacks from the front of the unit, S-Ev is effective against both front and side attacks, and A-Ev is effective against all attacks. There is no magickal class evasion and weapon evasion only works on physical attacks, and only if the reaction ability Parry is equipped. A defending target or a target being attacked by a unit under Blind will have its Evade rate doubled unless attacked from the back. Also, while charging magicks or abilities, that unit's evade rates for both physical and magickal attacks are reduced to 0. Shirahadori, First Strike, and Archer's Bane are independent of the Evade stats and outright stop attacks. The ability Concentration ensures a 100% hit rate with physical attacks. The three Evasion stats do not stack. For example, if a shield grants S-Ev 50% and a cloak grants a A-Ev 50%, the shield reduces hit rate by 50%, and then the cloak reduces that hit rate by another 50%. Therefore, the hit rate of a 100% attack would be reduce to 50% first, and then to 25%. Physical attack evasion depends on the attacker's position relative to the target. These equations will produce a percentage from 0 to 100. They take into account all four evasion parameters. When attacking from the front: : hit\% = hit\%) * (100-Physical Class Evasion) * (100-Physical Shield Evasion) * (100-Physical Accessory Evasion) * (100-Weapon Evasion) / (10^8) When attacking from the side: : hit\% = hit\%) * (100-Physical Shield Evasion) * (100-Physical Accessory Evasion) * (100-Weapon Evasion) / (10^6) When attacking from the rear: : hit\% = hit\%) * (100-Physical Accessory Evasion) / 100 It can be difficult to determine exactly which side the unit is attacking, especially with ranged attacks. The game basically decides if the player's forward, sideways, or rear distance from the opponent is greater, and takes that as the orientation. In the event of a tie, the foremost direction is the winner(front over side, side over back). Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Most attacks have 100% accuracy. Some abilities have 50% in exchange for more power while other abilities have 150% accuracy in exchange for less power. Debuffs' accuracy is based on a hidden evasion stat which varies by race and by monster. Each class has a set evasion stat which is displayed on the stat screen. This stat can be raised through the use of certain items. Formula for evasion: : EvadePercentage = (Accuracy) - (Evasion) Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The higher the number, the better the chances of evading enemy attacks. Final Fantasy Legend III The degree to which once can dodge Weapon and Talent attacks. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Evasion stat determines how often the party members can avoid enemies' physical attacks. Magic cannot be evaded at all. The Evasion depends on the currently equipped crown and some equipment can also give boost to Evasion. The Ninja crown has the best Evasion. Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions Gallery FF NES Evade.png|''Final Fantasy'' (NES). FF Evade GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Miss.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFII NES Miss.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII Evade PS.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII PSP Miss.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFIII NES Evade.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Miss.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV PSP Miss.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FFV Dagger Parry.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). FFV Evade.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV Shield Block.png|Evasion via shield in Final Fantasy V (GBA). Shield Block.png|Evasion via shields in Final Fantasy VI (GBA). FFVI Parry.png|Evasion via swords in Final Fantasy VI (GBA). FFVI Dagger Parry.png|Evasion via daggers in Final Fantasy VI (GBA). FFVI Cape Block.png|Evasion via cape in Final Fantasy VI (GBA). FFVI Interceptor Guard.png|Evasion via Interceptor in Final Fantasy VI (GBA). FFVI iOS Shield Block.png|Evasion via shields in Final Fantasy VI (iOS). FFVI iOS Weapon Block.png|Evasion via daggers in Final Fantasy VI (iOS). FFVI iOS Evade.png|Evasion via cape in Final Fantasy VI (iOS). FFVIII Evade.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. FFX Evade.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Evade.PNG|Final Fantasy X-2. Basch blocks.jpg|Basch blocks an attack in ''Final Fantasy XII. Parry-ffxii.jpg|An enemy parries an attack in Final Fantasy XII. FFXII Parry Balthier.PNG|Balthier parries the Bandercoeurl's attack. FFT Miss.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Miss.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Evade.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFMQ Evade.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFD Miss.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. References Category:Recurring stats